Jusqu'au bout
by hanji2000
Summary: Le patron à quelques soucis dernièrement. Au niveau des pratiques sexuelles, il a déjà tout essayé. Du plus soft au plus hard bien évidement. Mais il veut tenter quelque chose de nouveau, et c'est bien sur Mathieu qui va lui donner de nouvelles idées, ou de nouvelles envies ? !Ceci est un YAOI et un LEMON ( soyez indulgents c'est mon premier )


Hey hey hey !

Bon ba nous y sommes, ma première fanfic, qui plus est avec notre cher Mathieu ! *.*

Concrètement, j'y vais franco avec un bon Lemon bien explicite parce que sinon c'est pas drôle n'est-ce pas ? :')

Si tu fais partie de ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, je te conseille de partir vivement, sinon, tu peux continuer :)

Aller, trêve de bavardage !

(ha oui, bien sur les personnages de Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent, et si cette fanfic le dérange, je la supprimerais bien sur ! )

Bonne lecture bande de coquins !

* * *

Notre petite histoire débute dans l'humble appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Comme a d'habitude, sa petite vie est bien mouvementée. Ses personnalités multiples se chamaillent. En effet, le geek ne cesse de s'acharner sur le mignon panda, qui lui, ne supporte pas que l'on puisse le coller sans arrêt . Face a ce spectacle plus que courant, le hippie ne peut s'empêcher de s'allumer un autre pétard, contenant des substances qui le ferait planer encore une bonne heure. Le tout observé par notre Mathieu, tasse de café à la main. Il faut dire qu'il s'était habitué depuis le temps; Alors il les regardait, sirotant son breuvage. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, un vide. Aucune ambiance malsaine ni blague de mauvais goût . Le patron n'était pas la. Vous imaginez bien que cela intrigua notre chef de maison.

Il posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et alla voir a la chambre du criminel. Il écouta d'abord a la porte, ne voulant point voir une scène qui l'empêcherait de dormir le soir venu, mais la pièce lui sembla silencieuse.

Bizarre.

Il toqua a la porte, hésitant. Comme seule réponse il entendis un grognement, il décida alors d'entrer. Ce qu'il vu ne le choqua pas, loin de là, mais l'étonnait au plus haut point. Il ne lui était pas donné tout les jours de le voir ainsi. Le patron était bien là, allongé dans son lit, les jambes croisées, fumant sa cigarette, et fixant le plafond de ses lunettes d'un noir ténébreux et mystérieux. Il semblait bien pensif, peut être même contrarié. Mais le gredin était toujours en forme, que ce soit pour sortir une blague salace, embêter le geek ou sortir aller voir des femmes et des hommes rarement consentants.

Mathieu resta la, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à observer le criminel. En effet, il était rare pour lui de pouvoir l'observer dans un calme pareil. Il pouvait deviner les formes de son visage, semblable au sien, quoique plus sévère, et même séduisant . Il revint a la réalité et décida de mieux afficher sa présence :

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! »

Le concerné ne réagis pas de suite, sortant lentement de ses réflexions, puis tourna lentement la tête vers l'intrus se trouvant a l'entrée de sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette bientôt terminée, puis souffla la fumée grisâtre en direction de l'homme le regardant. Il n'avait pas apprécié s'être fait interrompre dans des songes. Mathieu tenta alors autre chose, un petit sourire en coin :

« Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé ! Quelque chose te contrarie ? »

Le truand fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis répondit d'un ton presque menaçant:

« Il voudrait mieux pour toi que tu saches pas gamin »

Le sourire quitta les lèvres de Mathieu, laissant place a un regard intrigué, mais ne voulant pas en savoir plus, il tourna les talons. Cela ne devrait pas être très grave, c'était le patron après tout .

Ce dernier, de son coté, avait déjà trouvé une résolution à son problème...

Le soir venu, le groupe se rejoignis pour partager le dernier repas de la journée. Durant le festin, Mathieu observa du coin de l'œil le maitre des crimes, remarquant son silence des plus intriguant, mais ne s'en soucia pas plus. En fait, il ne discernait pas son regard tout simplement érotique et féroce. Quand tous eurent finis leurs assiettes, ils montèrent en haut, sauf le podcasteur qui devait nettoyer tout les plats de cette grande famille, et un autre, qui se resservit bon verre de whisky. Pendant que l'un nettoyait énergiquement, l'autre le regardait, amusé de ce spectacle et pensif de son idée nouvelle. Il pris alors la parole :

« Dis gamin, j'ai eu une idée récemment. Tu sais que je suis toujours avide de nouvelles expériences, et bien en ce moment, j'étais totalement a cours d'idée. Putain tu n'imagines pas comment c'est insupportable ! Du coup j'ai réfléchi a quelque chose ... »

Mathieu arrêta son lavage intensif pour se consacrer totalement a ce qu'on lui disait. Cela allait sans dire, il était un peu inquiet de ce que le patron allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer, mais il était aussi curieux de cette récente ''idée''. Il haussa un sourcil, lui fessant mine de continuer.

Le patron lui dévoila son plus féroce des sourires :

« Sa te dirait de visiter les abimes du plaisir gamin ? Tu verras tu ne seras pas deçu. »

Il compris tout de suite ce que le libertin essayait de lui faire comprendre. Franchement, il ne savait quoi lui répondre, il n'y avait jamais pensé, et puis cela revenait a coucher avec lui même physiquement. Un expérience un peu malsaine a son goût. Le pire était qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas regretter, Le patron avait une réputation au lit faisant envier beaucoup de gens, y compris les jeunes filles regardant son émission.

« Non mais sa va pas bien ?! Tu.. »

Il n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Le buveur de whisky s'était levé si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait plaqué Mathieu contre le lavabo de la cuisine, le bloquant grâce a son bassin et sa main dans son dos, et avait forcé les lèvres du podcasteur, lui tenant de son autre main sa mâchoire. Ce dernier se défendis, et utilisa la force de ses deux mains pour repousser le prédateur mais il n'y avait rien a faire, la bête avide de sexe était bien plus forte et imposante que lui. Le baiser se fit tout d'un coup plus appuyé, l'un se refusant de se laisser aller pour un simple contact des lèvres, l'autre tentant toujours plus brutalement de rejoindre sa langue jumelle. Ce qu'il réussi finalement, Mathieu ayant baissé sa garde. Il fronça les sourcils, résistant toujours un peu. Puis cette tornade s'arrêta, laissant ces deux individus respirer. L'homme aux multiples personnalités ne pouvait le nier, le personnage en face de lui embrassait terriblement bien !

Il se sentit soulevé, Le patron l'avait posé sur ces épaules comme une poupée de chiffon, et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il ne l'avais balancé sur son lit, soit dit en passant assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs personnes... Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il sentit une fois de plus des lèvres humides se poser sur les siennes. Mais ce baiser ce fit plus érotique, le podcasteur ayant, a contre cœur, accepté ses avances. Bien que soutenu par ces coudes, il sentit les mains froides (pas pour longtemps) et douces du criminel se glisser sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner. Pour une seconde fois, le patron coupât le romantique (?) baiser et dévisagea Sommet :

« Gamin, tu vas regretter d'être aussi docile ! »

Là il eu réellement peur. Agilement, le patron enleva sa ceinture, attrapa les mains de Mathieu avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir et les attacha aux barreaux au dessus de la tête de ce dernier, le laissant a la totale mercis du prédateur.

Il remis ses mains sur le torse du pauvre soumis, remontant lentement vers ses boutons de chairs, tournant autour, les pinçant, jouant avec. Dans le même temps, il découvrait la mâchoire, puis le cou de Mathieu a l'aide de ces lèvres humides, faisant gémir ce dernier. L'excitant terriblement.

Le jeune attaché ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui se passait, il commençait même a sentir une chose dure se coller a son bassin, montrant l'excitation grandissante du patron. Le patron utilisait ses mains et sa bouche a la perfection. Puis, ses mains s'intéressèrent a autre chose, elle glissèrent le long du torse excité pour arriver au bassin du captif, frottant par dessus les vêtements l'objet de son desir . L'attaché se cambra, son excitation montant en flèche. Il tentait pourtant de retenir ses gémissements, mais sous la domination de l'autre, tout était perdu. Cet autre qui commença lentement a déboutonner le pantalon de Mathieu, qui revint a la réalité, commençant a sentir sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée et ses joues rosir de plus belle.

« Arrête ça putain !

\- Ha oui tu es sur que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Non, Mathieu ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver si il passait l'étape du pantalon.

Le patron le regardait maintenant avec un sourire carnassier, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Il savait par dessus tout qu'il allait prendre son pied, et avait bien remarqué l'érection naissante du plus jeune.

Il continua a faire glisser le jean sur les fines jambes du vidéaste, sous les protestations de ce dernier.

« Continue de crier gamin, tu m'excites ! »

Il approcha sa tête du boxer de l'autre, remarquant bien la petite bosse sur celui-ci, et regarda le jeune homme attaché face a lui, ce léchant lentement les lèvres. Mathieu lui lança en guise de réponse un regard aux allures de defi. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, bien que son corps prouvait le contraire !

C'est par dessus le fin tissu que le pervers lécha de sa langue chaude et humide le sexe de son createur, volant un petit gémissement incontrôlé de la part de l'autre. Le patron aimait sa . Il en voulait encore plus.

Il fit a son tour glisser le boxer, plus rapidement cette fois car l'envie se fessant plus forte. Puis le pervers se redressa, et enleva sensuellement sa chemise, laissant découvrir un torse plus musclé que celui de Mathieu, qui le regardais, avec une envie non dissimulée. Il ne put se retenir de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Le patron l'avait bien remarqué et continua son petit jeu, déboutonnant d'une lenteur terrible son propre pantalon d'un noir d'encre. Pas encore tout a fait nu, il se rapprocha a nouveau de l'érection de Mathieu, et donna un très leger coup de langue sur le gland de sa proie, lui arrachant un gémissement bien audible. Puis attendis sa réaction.

« Tu attends quoi merde ?! »

Sa y est, Mathieu ne tenait plus, il l'avait poussé à bout !

« Supplie moi gamin, ou je te laisse comme ça pour la nuit ! »

C'était cruel, mais rien d'étonnant de la part du patron.

Il le supplia d'une faible voix, mais le patron voulait bien mieux l'entendre et lui exigea de le dire plus haut .

« Jt'en prie baise-moi ! »

Il ne se fit pas attendre, car les douces et humides lèvres du patron avaient déjà dévoré le pénis du soumis, et entama de long va-et-vient, jouant avec ses mains.

« Nnhh... Haa... »

Clairement, Mathieu prenait son pied. Son corps se cambrait, tremblait suite aux douces caresses que lui infligeait son pervers. Puis il vit ce dernier proposer deux doigts a l'entrée de sa bouche. Il compris de suite et ne tarda pas a les lécher le plus érotiquement possible, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il pouvait et retenant ses cris de jouissance de plus en plus conséquents. Puis les doigts maintenant humide de sa salive allèrent se loger dans son intimité. Il sentit d'abord le premier doigt entrer lentement en lui, puis un deuxième. Le patron jouait toujours de sa langue, tout en s'appliquant a bien préparer son aimant de ses doigts un peu trop doux a son habitude, si bien que Mathieu allait atteindre l'orgasme, il sentait ses jambes trembler, le bruit des chaines contre les barreaux semblaient lointains et les va-et-vient du pervers se faisais de plus en plus rapide .

« Patron je vais...

-Non pas tout de suite... »

Le cri de douleur de Sommet fit rire le patron, de sa main, il avait empêché le liquide sortir du sexe du plus jeune.

« Sa m'excite quand tu cries gamin !

-Merde...haaa...Lâche...moi ! fit Mathieu d'un air souffrant et suppliant.

-Tu te verrais ! T'es tellement bandant ! » Répondis le dominant, qui semblait être bien plus a l'aise

Ce dernier en avait fini de jouer avec ses doigts, et il lui préparais quelque chose de plus...alléchant...

Il pris son propre sexe en main, s'offrit quelques caresses alors que son créateur attendais toujours de pouvoir se libérer, puis le dirigea vers l'intimité préparée de Mathieu. Il s'y enfonça lentement, afin que son aimant puisse s'y habituer, appréciant ce moment jouissif. Le podcasteur ressentit cette intrusion bien différente des doigts humides du patron. Il sentait son sexe chaud et lubrifié rentrer en lui. Il n'arrivait plus a contenir sa voix.

Le patron le senti prêt, alors il donna un grand coup de reins, touchant sa prostate à le faire hurler de plaisir. Il recommença, encore et encore, alternant coups violents et délicats. Ils hurlaient de plaisir.

Le boss allait jouir, il accéléra la cadence, donnant d'impressionnants coup de reins a la prostate de Mathieu, qui lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il se libéra lui et son aimant, dans le même temps, en une coordination parfaite de sueur et de masculinité. Leurs cris s'apaisèrent petit a petit, jusqu'à ce que le patron ce retira de son étreinte de chair, démenotta Mathieu et s'allongea a coté de lui, encore tout essoufflé de cette séance de sexe intense. Il s'endormirent comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, lors du réveil du podcasteur, la chambre du patron était vide mais étonnamment toujours aussi sombre. Il se rappela alors la veille.

Finalement, il n'avait pas tant que ça regretté cette partie de jambes en l'air, bien qu'un peu brutale a la manière du patron. Il ce surpris a penser a peut être un jour retenter l'expérience, mais cette fois-ci sans être aussi soumis !

Enfin, tout dépendrais de l'humeur du patron...

* * *

Voilà Voilà..

Tout d'abord j'espère que ça vous à plus !

Désolé si vous avez repéré quelques fautes, je fait de mon mieux pour avoir une orthographe correcte ! (si vous repérez de fautes signalez-les moi!)

Votre avis compte beaucoup aussi, et qui sais j'en écrirais peut être une autre, ou pourquoi pas une suite soyons fous !

Aller, à la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
